


Feed Your Head

by DeltaSmutSPD (Psyga315)



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, F/M, Wonderland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/DeltaSmutSPD
Summary: Archie has been raised with his little sister Alice to be law-abiding citizens, though once Archie turned eighteen, Alice began to subconsciously hit on him. Unsure what happened to her, he takes up the offer of a woman calling herself the Cheshire Cat and begins a series of experiments to figure out why he is seemingly immune to the advances of the Monster Girls and to find out how he can help Alice see him as her brother and not as her lover.





	Feed Your Head

I think the first time I've noticed my life wasn't normal was on my eighteenth birthday. It was just me and my little sister celebrating. My father left a year ago and my mom... Well, she's in heaven. We were all we have. As such, I had a devotion to protecting my sister...  
  
Though, after I turned eighteen, I saw that my sister still looked like a ten year old despite having lived with our family for eight years. My dad was the one that took her in and raised her as his own daughter before handing the responsibility to me.  
  
"Big brother..." Perhaps the biggest hint that my life wasn't normal was how my sister looked at me the day after my birthday. Before, she'd just look up to me as her protector, but that morning, she came up to me and lifted her dress, showing me her panties. "Hug me~!" She said with a blush. I immediately pushed her hands down. That was the first of her many attempts in trying to seduce me. An hour later, she cuddled close to me and sit on my crotch. After that, she offered to join me in taking a bath. The weird part about all this was that she seemed to not even realize she was seducing me. In a way, it just felt like she wanted me to adore her more than I normally did.  
  
So I did. I gave her plenty of kisses on the cheek, gave her piggy back rides, and when it was time for bed, tuck her in.  
  
"Big brother... Can you sleep with me?" She asked me. I looked at her pajamas, how they were slightly unbuttoned and how her pants were one pull away from exposing her bottom. I felt weird. Intoxicated. I felt an urge to fulfill her request, but something stopped me. _She's my sister_! I thought to myself. As I did, that temptation began to dwindle. I shook my head and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Night, Alice." I told her.


End file.
